The construction and operation of electro-dynamic loudspeakers are well known. The physical limitations in their construction are one cause of non-linear distortion, which is sensible in the generated sound production. Distortion is particularly high at low frequencies, in relatively small sealed box constructions where cone displacement or excursions are at their maximum limit.
In the past, one of many approaches taken to reduce speaker distortion has been to use motional feedback to compensate for this distortion. Motional feedback controls frequency response and reduces non-linear distortions. Motional feedback is usually implemented using accelerometers, velocity sensors and/or position sensors. In the past, accelerometers have been the most successful, as they are inexpensive and their performance does not depend on the extent of displacement, thereby contributing to the linearity of the output signal. The linearity of any sensor is critical in audio applications, as even very strong feedback cannot reduce distortions beyond those introduced by the sensor itself.
Despite the advantages afforded by the linearity of their output, accelerometers have problems of their own. At low frequencies, the distortions generated by typical speakers are very high. Some components of these distortions can move the speaker cone from its optimal, center position; however, accelerometers will be blind to slow shift in cone position and their output signals will not include information that can be sent back to the amplifier to correct for this slow shift. Similarly, velocity sensors will be blind to cone position.
Position sensors do not suffer from these shortcomings. However, like velocity centers, the operation of position sensors requires two elements to be moved relative to each other. This makes their operation sensitive to cone excursion. Consequently, the signals provided by each will not be linear, particularly at large displacements
Thus, there is a need to measure slow shift and cone position. Both accelerometers and velocity sensors are unable to provide this measurement. Position sensors can provide this measurement; however, such sensors themselves create non-linearities. Position sensors that measure the variations in coil induction are generally considered to be the most practical, reliable and least sensitive to the environment of available position sensors. However, such position sensors still suffer from these problems. Existing sensors of this kind typically include multiple coils mounted coaxially with a voice coil of a speaker. A conductive element such as a metal rod or another coil moves inside the external coils. An electrical circuit converts the movement of the interior conductive element in the exterior coil to an electrical signal. However, as described above, the conversion of the displacement to voltage may not be linear, especially for large displacements. In addition, as the coils are mounted coaxially with the speaker voice coil, additional voltages may be induced in the voice coils thereby generating noise.
Accordingly, there is a need for a position sensor that is inexpensive, easy to build, provides a linear output and minimizes the generation of voltage noise in the speaker voice coil.